1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a unique method for installation and placement of an ornament, and more particularly to a unique method of securely yet removable attaching an ornament onto a substantially planar surface. Such surfaces include snowboards, helmets, related sports accessories, computer monitors, as well as other articles that have substantially planar surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skateboarding, snowboarding and the like have become increasingly popular during the past years. Many people participating in these activities purchase their own equipment and use this equipment for extended periods of time. It is not uncommon that participants become extremely attached to their equipment and at some point decorate their equipment to their liking. At present, decals and drawings placed on equipment, so that people can personalize them, is quite commonplace. Also, because the younger generation is more likely to participate in these activities, it is quite possible that those participants would desire a change of decals and/or drawings from week to week, even sometimes from day to day. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide an apparatus which can be attached to substantially planar surfaces which would provide the ability to securely attach, yet removably attach, ornaments and the like so that the user could interchange these at any time.
The present invention provides an improvement for customizing sporting equipment and the like which achieves these goals. In brief summary, the present invention allows for an ornament to be securely yet removably attached to a base and allows for the interchange of this ornament at the users desire.